A Lost Person
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Chapter 1 "Aku akan menunggu pertemuan kedua kita di Tomo-Koen!" AU and OOC. READ PLEASEE


**HWAAAAAAA...!**

**Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Sao nggak aktif nge-publish fanfict, sekarang bisa mamerin(?) karya terbaru Sao. ****Yah... belakangan ini emang banyak banget rintangan buat ngabisin waktu di Fanfiction. Mulai dari waktu yang terbatas saking sibuknya –ceilah!- dan berbagai halangan lainnya. Sao jadi Bete' banget gara-gara nggak bisa mainin jari di Keyboard komputer selama beberapa lama-**

**Readers : Uwoooyy... di sini bukan tempat curhat, cuy!**

**Sao : Iya, iya... mendingan curhatnya di fict aja, yah. –dilempar sendal-**

**Sebenernya, Sao bikin cerita karena inget sama fict salah satu Author Favorit Sao, Kuronekoru-san yang kalo' nggak salah judulnya Different Personality –bener tulisan n judulnya gak, Kuro-san?- maka JENG-JENG-JENG...! (Kuro-san udah bawa pentungan kalo' salah nulis) **

**Jadilah fict gaje bin aneh bin ajaib ini!**

**Ya udah deh, sekarang gini aja. Thx Bagi readers sekalian yang berminat baca fict Sao, silahkan baca sesuka kalian jangan lupa review-nya ya! Tapi, buat para readers yang nggak berminat SILAHKAN MINGGAT DARI SINI! *dibakar***

**Oche... Hajimarimashou, Mannisan... ekh, maksudnya Minnasan!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Saori! *Kishimoto-sensei udah nggambar sejuta ANBU buat bunuh Sao***

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rating : Masih T, kok...**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE dan yang pasti YAOI tapi baru muncul chapter 2...**

**Pairingnya Always selalu SasuNaru!**

Banyak orang menginginkan seseorang yang dapat membuat hidupnya jadi lebih berarti. Namun, begitu bertemu dengannya, jalan hidup yang penuh liku ini langsung terlepas dari ingatan kita begitu saja. Tak sedikit yang terjerumus ke dalam lingkaran yang hangat, tenteram dan ingin menetap di sana selamanya. Pikiran kita tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal-hal negative yang mungkin bisa terjadi kapan saja, dimana saja, dan pada siapa saja. Hanya perkiraan positif yang hinggap memenuhi perasaan tenang yang tanpa terasa akan segera berakhir tanpa ada yang tahu.

Kenapa manusia harus selalu membutuhkan orang lain? Karena kita adalah makhluk sosial. Kita tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup seorang diri. Semua orang tahu itu. Kenapa manusia merasa senang bila bertemu dengan orang yang cocok satu sama lain? Karena kita akan bisa saling memahami satu sama lain yang termasuk dalam salah satu kebutuhan hidup manusia. Ikatan yang paling sulit dilepaskan. Tetapi, kenapa manusia harus merasakan sakitnya perpisahan? Karena kita memerlukan dia sebagai makhluk sosial dan kita juga sudah saling memahami satu sama lain sehingga kalau ikatan itu kita lepas paksa, akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Seperti bekas yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah paku yang ditarik keluar secara paksa.

Haruskah kita merasakan kesenangan yang selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan? Tidak bisakah kita mengubahnya? Yang bisa dilakukan manusia hanya melakukan, menyesal, lalu menyalahkan.

**Sasuke's POV**

Pikiranku terus menerawang jauh sepanjang malam yang telah larut ini. Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang menerpa jendela, disertai dengan suara gemersik membuat tubuh inimenggigil ingin merasakan kehangatan. Badai salju malam hari di Konoha. Aku sendiri tidak tahu akan menerawang sampai kemana. Aku sangat membenci musim dingin. Salju yang terlihat putih bersih lembut itu dapat membekukan hati manusia, bahkan dapat menimbulkan sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan bila mengingatnya, kematian. Ya, aku membencinya. Karena aku pun pernah merasakannya. Aku menatapi jejatuhan salju melalui kaca jendela yang mendingin dengan mata tajamku. Kejam. Kututup sepasang mata _onyx_ milikku, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ingatan memilukan yang menjerati sekujur tubuhku.

Meskipun api di perapian menyala berkobar-kobar, tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghangatkanku. Tidak ada yang kuinginkan saat ini. Ah, mungkin ada. Dan itu adalah...

"Sasuke! Mau sampai kapan kau berada di situ?" suara seseorang yang sudah familiar di telingaku kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingaku. Dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu dia khawatir. Tetapi, aku yang tidak punya kepedulian apapun tetap mempertahankan diriku di sini.

Terdengar hembusan napas berat di dekatku, "Sasuke, tidak maukah kau berubah?" tanya Uchiha Itachi, kakakku yang sangat berisik. Sebentar-sebentar, dia pasti selalu ikut campur dalam kegiatanku walaupun ia sendiri tahu aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hn," sahutku pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar kalau dia tidak memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Cepatlah tidur. Besok kau bisa kesiangan," ujarnya lembut. Meski berisik, suaranya selalu menjadi yang terindah nomor 3 yang pernah aku dengar. Yang pertama adalah suara ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto. Dialah orang yang sangat aku rindukan. Tetapi, ketika usiaku 8 tahun, dia meninggal karena saat musim dingin seperti ini. Salju-salju yang berada di jalanan terlalu licin untuk dilewati sebuah mobil yang melaju di tengah jalan ketika ibuku sedang berjalan. Akibatnya, mobil itu hilang kendali dan menabrak ibuku yang sayangnya tidak dapat menghindar. Ayahku bekerja di Suna. Ketika mendengar kabar ibuku meninggal, dia langsung pulang. Tetapi, pesawat yang ditumpangi ayahku terjatuh dan menimbulkan luka batinku yang baru.

Itachi berjalan menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku paksa. "Kau tidak perlu perbincangan malam, 'kan?" katanya agak serius agar aku mau menuruti perintahnya untuk segera memasuki ruang kamar yang hangat dan jauh lebih nyaman daripada berada di ruang tengah dengan perapian.

KLIK!

Itachi menekan sakelar lampu, dan lampu pun padam. Tidak terlalu gelap di sini, karena ada lampu kecil di samping ranjangku yang mengantarku tidur memasuki alam mimpi yang tenang. Ia menutup pintu dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang ia tahan, membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat malam ini meskipun aku enggan tidur.

Skip Time...

Pagi ini, cuaca masih belum membaik. Hujan salju masih melanda di tempatku tinggal. Awalnya Itachi melarangku pergi. Sama sepertiku, Itachi trauma atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua kami. Akibatnya, dia menjadi terlalu berlebihan memperhatikanku di musim dingin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Niisan. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" ujarku bersikeras pergi. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan mulai melangkah keluar ketika Itachi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke.."

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, aku langsung berlari menyusuri jalanan bersalju sambil berlari-lari kecil. Rintikan salju masih menghujaniku sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku mendengar namaku disebut seseorang. Kuhentikan langkah kaki-ku. Suara langkah kaki orang yang memanggilku terdengar semakin keras, menandakan kalau ia tengah menghampiriku, "Kau melupakan payungmu," ujarnya sambil merapatkan dirinya denganku agar payung berwarna pink miliknya juga dapat meneduhkanku.

"Sepertinya, kau kabur dari Itachi-nii," tebaknya sambil memberikan senyuman tipis yang diarahkannya padaku.

"Hn,"

Setelah mendengar tanggapanku, ia menggandeng tanganku, "Ayo, kita berangkat!" ajaknya sambil berjalan pelan. Aku mengikuti di sampingnya.

Haruno Sakura, dia gadis yang hampir setiap pagi berpapasan dengaku ketika hendak pergi ke sekolah. Kalau berpapasan, kami selalu pergi bersama. Kebanyakan orang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku dan dia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan khusus melebihi pertemanan, walaupun aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia menaruh setengah hatinya padaku.

Gadis yang ceria, seceria orang yang kukenal baik dengannya. Dan sekarang aku merindukannya.

Sesampainya kami di sekolah, kami berpisah karena kami memang berbeda kelas. Aku menelusuri koridor yang cukup ramai. Aku tidak suka bagian sini. Sudah kutebak keseharian gadis di sekolahku ini yang menunggu kedatanganku di sekolah dengan berjejer rapi dikoridor. Begitu aku masuk, mereka langsung bersorak-sorai menyambutku. Hah.. kedengarannya memang pujian, tetapi di telingaku adalah ujian!

Bisa saja aku berteriak menyuruh mereka bubar kalau aku bukan keturunan Uchiha yang menjaga perilaku. Makanya, aku memakai _headset_ yang tersambung dengan iPod-ku. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu daripada suara mereka yang bikin stress.

"Wah, Sasuke sudah datang, tuh!" suara Kiba menggelegar sampai keluar kelas. Aku yang memakai _Headset_ mungkin tidak terlalu kaget dengan suaranya yang khas berisik itu, "Eh, sini deh!" ujarnya menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyaku datar setelah melepas salah satu _Headset_ yang terpasang di telingaku.

Kiba sempat tersenyum-senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Hm... katanya akan ada murid baru, loh!" katanya yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Ck! Seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Memangnya apa pengaruhnya ada murid baru atau tidak padaku?

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Dia itu-"

Aku segera meninggalkannya yang malah asyik bicara sendiri mengenai anak baru yang kedengarannya memekikkan telinga. Begitu sampai di kursi dimana aku menempatinya untuk menuntut ilmu, segera kulepaskan tas yang masih menyandang di pundakku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Hari ini langit mendung disertai angin yang membawa butir-butir salju. Biasanya aku memandang langit biru cerah di luar sana.

Tapi, apa yang mau kulihat sekarang? Langit mendung membuatku muak. Entah kenapa bisa aku merasakan kalau aku akan segera melihat langit biru yang tenang dalam waktu dekat. Kuharap itu akan terkabulkan.

"Melamun saja!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku terhempas kembali ke kesadaranku yang sempat melayang. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara, satu-satunya teman yang paham betul tentang diriku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tahu betul tentang dirinya.

Kugelengkan kepala mirip pantat ayamku. Kudengar dia menghela napas panjang, "Kau tahu, kau kelihatan seperti... gundukan salju di kelas ini," ujar Gaara sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Aku tidak mengubris perkataannya. Gaara juga sepertinya tidak mengharapkan tanggapan dariku. Ditandai dengan dirinya yang kemudian beranjak pergi tak tentu arah menjauhiku. Biarkan saja, dia punya kebebasannya sendiri. Begitupun aku.

Kriiiiing!

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid-murid yang patuh akan peraturan sekolah segera masuk dan menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sementara mereka yang masa bodoh dengan peraturan masih berseliweran di koridor, menunggu guru untuk menggiring mereka ke kelas. Ck, kampungan!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa seorang guru yang sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup oleh masker hitam.

"Selamat siang, sensei," sahut para murid yang diikuti oleh senyum garing Kakashi-sensei, guru yang saat ini berada di kelasku.

"Hahaha... kalian benar. Maaf terlambat, karena aku-"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" sontak seisi kelas -minus aku- langsung menyerukan kalimat lanjutan yang sudah tidak asing didengar setiap pagi, err... maksudku menjelang siangnya. Aku tidak begitu suka guru macam dia yang tukang 'telat' ini.

"Baguslah kalian sudah mengerti," ujar Kakashi kembali menyunggingkan sengiran aneh bin memuakkan, "Baiklah, hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang teman baru dari Oto. Nah, Naruto silahkan masuk."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik secerah matahari di musim semi berkulit tan memasuki kelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesampainya di depan kelas, ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit menaikkan wajahnya, membiarkan teman-teman barunya menatap wajah yang disembunyikannya.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan anak baru itu. namun begitu ia menyembutkan namanya...

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," ia membungkukkan badannya seusai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Karena refleks, aku menatapnya dan melihat pemuda itu berdiri dengan malu-malu di depan kelas. Ah, kukira... tapi ternyata bukan, ya. Aku merasa kecewa, sangat kecewa.

Tadi, aku sempat mendengar namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruko. Namun bukan dia. Lagipula, dia jelas-jelas namanya Naruto, bukan Naruko. Hanya nama marganya saja yang mirip. Eh, tunggu! Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga jika nama marganya sama. Ingin rasanya menanyakakan hal itu _to the point_ padanya.

"Nah, mulai saat ini kalian harus membantu Naruto, ya," ujar Kakashi, "Kau bisa duduk di sana," lanjut Kakashi sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah meja tepat di sampingku. Tetapi, aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Aku hanya memutar ulang kenanganku di waktu itu.

**FlashBack**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah taman bermain yang biasanya diselimuti oleh rerumputan tebal, kini tertutup oleh tumpukkan salju. Seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan wajah murung. Ia baru saja pulang dari upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal kemarin akibat kecelakaan. Dia tidak berniat pulang ke rumah. Meski hari semakin sore, ia tetap bertahan di sana. Ekspresi datar namun memberi kesan putus asa.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dikuncir dua tinggi sedang berlari-lari di sekitar taman itu sendirian. Dia terlihat sangat senang berlarian di tengah-tengah lapisan es yang dingin. Tiba-tiba, kakinya tersandung batu yang cukup besar dan terjatuh terjembab. Dipeganginya lutut yang terasa perih. Ternyata terdapat luka-luka lecet di lututnya. Dia hampir menangis menahan sakit ketika perlahan-lahan seorang anal laki-laki yang tadi duduk di ayunan datang menghampirinya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya anak laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke di saat usianya 8 tahun.

"Hiks.. hiks... di sini.. hiks.." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan lututnya yang terluka pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meniup-niup pelan luka gadis itu. Gadis itu meringis menahan rasa perih sekaligus dingin di lututnya, "Dingin!" serunya setengah tertawa, "Sudah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ujarnya malu-malu.

Sasuke berhenti meniupi luka gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya sesaat yang lalu.

"Ng... namamu siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, Namaku Uzumaki Naruko! Salam kenal!" tangan kecil gadis yang menyebut namanya Naruko meraih tangan Sasuke yang memerah kedinginan karena tidak memakai sarung tangan lalu menyalami tangan kecil itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan sarung tangannya kemudian memakaikannya di tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Naruko tersenyum tipis, "Kau kedinginan. Pakailah," ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke memperhatikan sarung tangan berwarna biru muda yang telah terpasang memberikan rasa hangat di tangannya. Setelah puas melihat sarung tangan milik Naruko, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruko, "Ini, kau juga pakai." Sasuke melepaskan salah satu sarung tangan tersebut.

"Kau pakai saja dua-duanya. Itu untukmu, anggap saja tanda terima kasihku untuk yang tadi," Naruko mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar, meyakinkan Sasuke agar menerimanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan kalau ada orang lain yang kedinginan," Sasuke memakaikan sarung tangan di tangan kanan Naruko, "Dengan begini kita akan merasakan kehangatan yang sama."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Jadi jaga sarung tangan ini sebagai bukti kalau itu kau, Sasuke!"

"Aku akan menunggu pertemuan kedua kita di Tomo-Koen!" ujar Sasuke.

Kepala Naruko miring tanda ia tidak mengerti, "Tomo-Koen? Dimana itu?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun menyunggingkan senyuman termanis dan terbaiknya pada Naruko, "Tomo-Koen adalah taman ini. Aku menamainya begitu karena aku..." Naruko menunggu kelanjutan kelimat Sasuke dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kita berteman," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruko berdiri, "Baiklah... kalau begitu, janji!" jari kelingking Naruko terangkat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruko, lalu dikaitkannya kelingking kecil Naruko dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Janji."

**FlashBack End**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sibuk menyelami kenangan saat itu sehingga aku tidak saar kalau pemuda bernama Naruto itu telah sampai di kursi yang ada di sampingku. Begitu aku tersadar, aku meliriknya sekilas. Namun, yang kulihat adalah Naruko yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Kau?"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Ternyata benar kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku memudar membuatku tidak dapat melihatnya selama beberapa saat. Dan setelah penglihatanku kembali, aku melihat Naruto yang memperhatikanku dengan ekspresi muka khawatir, "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih rada kalem.

Sesaat aku terperanggah. Ternyata hanya ilusi. Aku baru tahu ketika orang sedang rindu, bayangan orang yang dirindukannya itu akan nampak nyata. "Aku tak apa," jawabku dingin kemudian memalingkah wajah ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rasa maluku karena bertingkah aneh sampai ia bingung.

Mata itu... iya, warna _Soft Blue_ yang menangkan seperti milik Naruko. Kembali kutatapi bola mata beriris warna favoritku itu. Nampaknya Naruto tidak tahu aku memperhatikannya, atau dia yang berpura-pura tidak tahu? Dari wajahnya yang tenang, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa dia tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Secara refleks, mata _onyx_-ku berputar melirik ke arah lain. Ya, ketika wajahnya berpaling menghadap wajahku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan Naruto rasanya enggan kujawab. Tapi, dia tetap menatapku seakan sangat mengharapkan sebuah jawaban kulontarkan dari mulutku yang sulit untuk terbuka. Dan karena mata biru itu terus memperlihatkan pesona yang telah lama hilang dalam hidupku, kupaksakan bibir ini bergerak.

"Sasuke," jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas lengkap dengan nada dinginku yang khas.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya!" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebarnya yang pertama ke arahku yang berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan di sampingku. Apakah ia justru akan menambah beban hidupku atau menggali kebahagiaan yang selama ini terenggut dari jiwa ragaku?

Kriiiing!

Panggilan yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya yang merdu, membuat para pendengarnya untuk segera mengakhiri aktifitas mereka. Banyak para guru yang mulai menyuruh murid-muridnya mengumpulkan tugas-tugas yang mereka berikan. Begitu pula dengan murid-murid yang nampak panik –bagi yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya- seperti Naruto.

'_Rasanya Naruko tidak mungkin lelet seperti dia_,' batinku. Hah.. rasanya aku jadi kecewa mengharap dia-lah 'Naruko'-ku yang dulu kukenal di sebuah taman bermain yang kuberi nama Tomo-Koen waktu itu.

"Iruka-sensei, boleh aku minta waktu sedikit lagi?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya berubah pucat disertai keringat dingin yang mengaliri setiap inchi kulit karamel di wajahnya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergerak tidak jelas saking paniknya.

"Tidak bisa, waktuku sudah habis. Cepat bawa kertas soal beserta jawabannya kemari!" perintahnya di sela-sela kesibukannya merapikan tumpukkan kertas-kertas dokumen penting dalam map-nya yang tebal.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gontai. Sambil berjalan menuju meja guru, ia terlihat memperhatikan kertas jawabannya seakan telah kehilangan harapan.

Satu persatu teman sekelasku meninggalkan ruang kelas, meninggalkan aku sendirian duduk santai di pojokan kelas. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, Naruto. Ia juga masih disini. Buku-buku tebal dia masukkan ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Hey, kau itu dingin sekali, sih?"

"Hn,"

"Boleh kutahu kenapa sejak tadi hanya 'Hn'-an mu yang kau ajukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hn,"

"Apa itu artinya boleh?"

"Hn,"

"Kau ini nggak jelas!"

"Hn,"

Nampaknya Naruto frustasi mendengar jawabanku yang sejak awal kujawab dengan kata yang sama. Hm.. mukanya aneh kalau memerah karena marah begitu. Rambut pirang mirip 'Duren'-nya berantakan sehabis dijambakinya habis-habisan karena sebal.

"Teme, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Naruto yang sontak membuatku melototinya.

Twitch!

Bisa kurasakan urat-uratku menegang membentuk perempatan jalan di dahiku.

'_Dari mana dia dapatkan panggilan menjijikkan itu?_' pikirku sambil memberinya sorot mata mematikan. Paling tidak dia bisa meralat perkataannya barusan padaku dengan kata yang paling sopan sedunia.

"Hn," sahutku. Sengaja kubuat ia kesal lagi.

"Oh... baiklah tuan 'Hn'!" sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kalau kuberikan 'Hn'-an ku sekali lagi mungkin dia akan benar-benar _tepar_ di tempat.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Dobe?" aku menyela saat Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak kembali berbicara.

"Namaku Naruto! Bukan Dobe!" omelnya.

Sekilas aku berpaling darinya. Bagaimana bisa dia berubah sedrastis ini? Padahal, tadinya kukira dia anak cowok manis yang perbuatan serta perkataannya manis seperti gulali. Sekarang, dia bahkan melebihi ganasnya seekor rubah sekalipun.

Kuraih tas yang masih tergeletak tak berdosa di meja lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun untuk berpamitan. Saat langkah pertamaku di luar kelas, bisa kurasakan sensasi yang berbeda dibanding ketika hanya aku dan Naruto yang berada di dalam kelas. Kaki-ku mulai berlari ketika kurasakan Naruto semakin mendekat denganku.

Dinginnya salju tidak akan pernah bisa menghalangi kemanapun aku pergi. Dengan bermodalkan jaket, syal, sarung tangan, kuarungi lautan es yang sejauh mata memandang hanya akan menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam di hati ini. Sebuah ayunan terlihat begitu mengenaskan ditengah salju yang mengelilinginya. Menunggu seseorang bermain dengannya sepanjang hari. Tomo-Koen, aku di sini untuk menunggu pertemuan kedua kita...

"Naruko..." gumamku pelan.

Kuturunkan tasku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya. Sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru muda kecil kini berada di dalam genggaman tanganku yang gemetaran. Sarung tangan ini membuatku terus menerus membayangkan kelembutan, pengertian, dan sentuhan hangat yang dipancarkan Naruko. Sampai kapan kau terus bersembunyi, Naruko-chan?

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya bahuku ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Langsung saja kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Mataku menangkap bayangan sesosok manusia yang sangat kukenal. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Teme?"

Aku hanya mendengus. Bukan urusannya aku berada di sini, "Hey... kemana 'Hn'-an mu itu? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," ujarnya berusaha menggodaku.

"Kukembalikan padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baka-Dobe!" kataku ketus membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kau menambahkan satu kata lagi!" marah Naruto meski kelihatannya seperti pura-pura. Pipi merahnya ia gembungkan, membuatnya terlihat sangat . . . . manis.

Aku diam saja. Naruto terus memandangiku. Lama-lama aku yang menjadi obyek tontonan di tengah rintikan salju yang mulai turun merasa risih, "Kenapa kau tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kau... mirip seperti seseorang yang kukenal dulu," jawabnya dengan suaranya yang baru sekarang ini terdengar lembut membelai organ-organ _chibi_ yang membantu sistem pendengaranku.

Mataku langsung membulat mendengarnya, "Kau... pernah bertemu dengan orang yang... mirip denganku?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Iya."

"Naruko?" tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi aku mengucapkan nama gadis itu yang kerap membuat Naruto keheranan melihat tingkahku yang mulai kacau.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan kalau dia bingung mendengar aku menyebutkan sebuah kata asing, "Apa?" Naruto malah bertanya balik. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya bertanya demikian, karena aku sendiri-lah penyebabnya.

"Ng... bukan."

Tapi sepertinya aku gagal mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Lagipula, memangnya apa dampak dari kata 'bukan' yang tadi kuucapkan? Tidak ada.

"Kau menyebutkan sebuah nama.." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, yang tadi itu... sebuah nama orang yang sangat... kurindukan kehadirannya di sini.."

Normal POV

Semilir angin dingin menerpa dua tubuh manusia yang sedang berdiri di antara miliaran butir salju di sebuah ladang salju. Embun-embun udara keluar melalui lubang hidung mereka, menandakan betapa dinginnya hawa di tempat mereka. Raut wajah mereka pun mengikuti rangkaian suasana yang dibawa musim dingin tahun ini.

"Dulu... aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Naruko. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami tidak bertemu. Dan begitu pertama kali aku menatapmu... aku baru menyadari kalau kau sangat mirip dengannya. Perbedaan antara kau dan dia adalah sikapmu yang brutal dan kau adalah seorang cowok." Salah satu pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke menatapi salju yang berada memisahkan jarak mereka berdua. Hebat sekali seorang keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini, tidak biasanya dia berkata panjang lebar seperti itu.

Pemuda berikutnya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke hanya terdiam membatu di tempatnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila bertemu dengannya?" bibir Naruto bergerak membuat rangkaian kata tersusun rapi menjadi sebuah kalimat.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke pelan, "Yang kuinginkan hanya bertemu dengannya saja."

Seusai memenuhi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto memandangi kepergian Sasuke dari kejauhan, memandangi punggung pemuda yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan langkah kakinya yang agak membelesak ke dalam lapisan salju.

"Eh, maksudnya Naruko... Jangan-jangan!" mata Naruto membulat lalu menengokkan kepalanya cepat ke arah perginya Sasuke yang kini hanya berupa sebuah titik kecil di kejauhan.

*&*&* TBC (To Be Continue) &*&*

**Kurang lebihnya, maafkan Sao yang tak berdosa(?) ini. Jangan, Jangan tembak mati Saooo...! –kabur entah kemana dan entah kapan balik-**

"**Review Pleaseee...!"**** Sao treak-treak pake toa masjid.**


End file.
